Each other's biggest fans
by The.Ocean.Shadow
Summary: One Shot "Your biggest fan" Song Fic. Takes place after 'The Secret'. After everyone has left, Nick goes up to Macy and sings another part that she has yet to hear. Please read and review. No flames.


**Disclaimer: I don't own JONAS/JONAS LA. I don't own the song used in this story, it belongs to the Jonas Brothers. Please read and review. No flames. I hope you enjoyed. **

* * *

Out in the pool area, Macy sat, drinking a cool drink as Nick walked up to her with a guitar strapped around him. He was slowly strumming that one song that he had preformed for her, in front of everyone moments ago. Macy looked up from her cup of lemonade, and gave him a small smile. Nick took the seat next to Macy, never once stopping strumming the guitar.

"Macy..." Nick whispered, thrumming the first few notes of the song.

Macy clasped her hands together, a huge grin forming on her lips. "Nick." she replied in the same tone.

Nick cleared his throat as he begun the first verse. "I never thought I would, did it Never thought I could I did it like that, did it like this Did it like everybody knows..." As Nick sang, he slowly scooted closer to her. And Macy had to take a deep breath to keep herself from squealing in happiness. Not only had Nick Lucas, her boyfriend, sung to her in front of her friends, thus admitting to everyone that they were dating. And now here he was singing the song to her again, only this time, it was just him and her.

Macy's heart skipped a few beats as Nick sung the next words, "That we got something real, shorty I know what I feel So shout it like that Shout it like this Listen up, everybody knows But you, here it goes..." Nick lips curved into a small smile as he sang, "Cause I never really noticed Took a while for me to see Playing back the moments Now I'm starting to believe That you could be at the show and know everyone But it's you who makes me sing May not know where we are, but I know who I am Baby, I'm your biggest fan, oh, listen"

Despite the fact that the song didn't have the backup vocals that Karia had provided, for Macy it was still lovely and a dream come true. She felt like jumping up in happiness as Nick continued to sing. "Every time you smile for me Takes me a while to bring myself back" Nick sang, "Cause you're all that And I just had to let you know That I'm screaming out in the crowd for you I can't be too loud 'cause I don't care I let 'em all stare" As Nick sung the next words, his eyes seemed to look directly into Macy's eyes, "I just want everyone to know The truth, it's only you..."

Nick's head was bobbing up and down as he sung. "I never really noticed Took a while for me to see Playing back the moments Now I'm starting to believe" Nick strummed the strings at a slight faster pace, "That you could be at the show and know everyone But it's you who makes me sing May not know where we are, but I know who I am Baby, I'm your biggest fan..."

Nick stood up now as began to sing the second verse of the song. Macy felt her heart beat pick up as the sound of his rapping entered her ears. She felt like her heart would jump right out of her chest.

"You showed up and you looked so classy Made me think twice 'bout the way I was acting" Nick began to rap the second verse, "You were real from the start of it all Like a dream came to life, now I'm left in awe" As Nick sang that line, Macy couldn't help but break out into a wide grin. "Stars shine but your light is the brightest Love flies but your love is the highest" A smile showed through as he rapped the next words, "You're so sweet that it drives me crazy A summer like no other, you're my L.A. baby" He finished off the rapping verse, slightly but barely jumping before singing the rest.

Throughout the rest of the song, Macy had a smile drawn on her face. She sighed softly as Nick went back to singing the other melody; "never really noticed Took a while for me to see Playing back the moments Now I'm starting to believe That you could be at the show and know everyone But it's you who makes me sing" Nick sang softly, "May not know where we are, but I know who I am Baby, I'm your biggest fan, oh Baby, I'm your biggest fan, oh"

"That you could be at the show and know everyone But it's you who makes me sing May not know where we are, but I know who I am Baby, I'm your biggest fan" Nick sang, finishing up. That had been where he had stopped when the others were around last time, so Macy had assumed that he was done, so she clapped softly.

Nick chuckled, "I'm not done yet, Mace."

Confused, Macy asked "You're not?"

Nick shook his head, and whispered "Nope."

Her cheeks flushed pink, a bit embarrassed. "Oh, well...then, go on."

Nick grinned, and placed one of his hands on one of her blushing cheeks. "No need to be embarrassed, Macy." Macy slowly nodded nevertheless her blushed still didn't fade.

Nick resumed strumming his guitar as he started a part of the song that he hadn't sung to her yet when he had sung to her in front of all of their friends. Nick cleared his throat as he sung the words that he so wanted to tell her but as truth be told, it was always easier to tell others things by using music than actual words themselves.

Macy's eyes gleamed with happiness as Nick played the song that was reserved for her, and only her. Her smile intensified in size, as his angel-like voice entered her ears. Her heart kept beating faster, so fast that she was certain that if it hadn't popped out last time, that it was sure to do so now.

"Macy, there's something about you...I used to think I had you all figured out...but then the next second I was sure that I did...there was always a puzzle piece missing..." Nick sang; the words he sung, were actual words that he wished he could just say, and not just sing. "You were always a mystery to me...I used to think that all you were...was another fan but as I filled the missing pieces...Things became clear...and I knew that you were different..." Macy beamed as he sang those words, "I might not have you all figured out...every day another puzzle piece seems to show itself to me...Macy Misa you're a mystery...yet everything I ever wanted...I have you now and that's all that matters." As he sung that, Macy's heart skipped another beat. "And I wouldn't mind...going steady...and figuring out that mystery" Nick softly sang. His hands stopped strumming the strings; Macy had a smile on her face that reached her eyes. Nick also had a small smile on his face, that was reserved for only Macy.

"Now I'm finished." Nick spoke sofly, breaking Macy out of the awed trance that had set in after he had finished singing. "Macy?" He asked, waving a hand in her face.

She shook her head, smiling. "Wow." she whispered in a soft tone.

"Well, what do you say?" Nick asked her. She looked up, their eyes locking. "Go steady with me?"

Tears of happiness rimmed her eyes, her lips curved into a large grin. "Yes!" she exclaimed, her tears of happiness trailing down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him.

Nick couldn't help the large lovestruck grin that formed on his lips as he heard Macy accept his proposal of going steady with him. He pulled back, feeling the warm tears against his skin. "Macy, you're crying..." he said, wiping away some of the tears, "Why?"

Macy smiled, and whispered "I'm so happy that's why..."

With hearing that, his lips curved into a slight smirk. "Well, that's good for a second I thought I had done something to upset _my_ number one fan." Nick teased in a playful manner, that was unusual for him.

Macy giggled softly, as she caught onto the playful tone in her boyfriend's voice. She smiled a thought coming to her. "Well, you could never upset me, Nick Lucas...after all, you are _my_ biggest fan."

Nick couldn't help but chuckle softly at her words, but it was her next words that made him grin wide.

"Would you prefer autographs after or before the kiss?" Macy asked, playfully.

It only took Nick a second to come up with an answer. "After sounds nice." Nick purred softly, looking at Macy's lips that curved into a big smile.

Macy nodded slowly. The playful aroma had now left; "Yeah..." she said, trailing off. Theirs eyes locked, and neither one of them could bring themselves to break the eye contact.

Neither were certain as to who had been the one to lean in first, but they were both sure that they had both enjoyed what happened next. After their heads began leaning in closer towards each other, and their lips came in contact, it was like instinct overtook them as the kiss grew heated. Their lips moved together in a rhythm, sparks seeming to fly around them. Nick's tongue gently touched Macy's bottom lip, in a silent beg for entrance. The request was granted as she slowly parted her lips, allowing Nick's tongue to roam inside her mouth. His tongue seemed to be searching for hers and when he found it, a battle for dominance began. It was uncleared to both of them, who ended up winning the fight. But that wasn't as important as to what they were doing at the moment. As they parted, and slowly pulled away, they both could swear that a bit of their own warmth had left them along with their partner.

"Whoa..." Nick exclaimed in a whisper, grinning.

Macy nodded in agreement. "Yeah..."

Their eyes locked again, and they could feel gravity pulling them back towards the other.

"So...that autograph..." whispered Macy as they began to lean into each other again.

"Right...the autograph..." replied Nick, also leaning in.

"We should..." Macy spoke, trailing off as she got lost in his eyes.

"We should." Nick agreed, but he also grew lost in her hazel orbs.

All thoughts of an autograph was left forgotten as they both leaned in, closing the final gaps between them.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**What did you think? Did you like it? Hate it? What? From a scale of one to five, what would you rate this? Well, don't forget to leave a review. Just don't flame. And, please when you review, give something more than one word reviews; For example "This was cute; I loved it; etc.". Please, I am trying to improve as a writer, so if you have any tips, please let me hear them, or read them I guess. **


End file.
